Perfecta
by dickory5
Summary: poco a poco se obsesiono con la perfecion, queria ser perfecta para el. pero la perfeccion no existe y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demaciado tarde...
1. Daphne

HOLA!, tal vez no sea muy buena. Pero puedo asegurarles que no será la típica historia con final feliz, no se mi personaje favorito de scooby doo siempre fue Daphne, pero quise escribir, algo diferente el lado oscuro de ella, espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Ella se había separado de la pandilla dos semanas después de Fred, el no dio explicaciones, solo dijo ¨la vida es más corta y menos perfecta de lo que yo quisiera¨ y solo dio a entender una cosa : estaba enfadado.<p>

Enfadado de todo de buscar pistas, resolver misterios, y para qué? Solo los criticaban, o se burlaban de ellos diciendo que eran un grupo de niños jugando a ser sherlock Holmes y un estúpido perro.

Velma era el cerebro, jamás reconocida por los demás, pero sin duda, sin ella no serian nada

Shaggy era el vago y despreocupado que servía como carnada junto con su adorable perro

Scooby era el otro cebo y además era un perro que hablaba

Freddy era el que construía las trampas, siempre tenía una en mente, y era el guapo del grupo

Y ella, Daphne era la linda dama en apuros. La débil mentalmente

Claro, ella también se había enfadado de ser la dama en apuros, pero seguía ahí por sus amigos, por Freddy jones.

Su mejor amigo desde que ella podía recordar, le parecía tan perfecto, que ella siempre quiso ser perfecta para el, quería mejorar para el pero no lo logro.

Ella se le entrego en cuerpo y alma.

Una semana después el se fue. Solo quedaban velma, shaggy, scooby y ella.

Ella pensó que fue por el hecho de no ser lo suficiente buena para el

Se obsesiono con el hecho de ser perfecta, no solo para él; para ella, para sus papas para el mundo

-hija a dónde vas?—pregunto la madre de Daphne

-iré al trabajo—dijo ella saliendo de la mansión blake

-se puede saber dónde?—

-seré la ayudante de richad—

-no le digas así es tu tío-

-si como digas—y dicho esto salió a su nuevo trabajo

Su trabajo la estaba cansando, ya que casi todas por las mañanas iba a la universidad, a medio día a las prácticas de porristas y en las tardes era asistente de su tío y por las noches lloraba por Fred, tenía una carga muy pesada, pensaba que por su culpa él se había alejado de la pandilla y eso deterioro al grupo haciéndolos menos eficientes ocasionando que hubiera más índice de robos…

-miren la señorita perfección se esta demacrando!—dijo una de sus peores enemigas de la universidad

-con razón Freddy decidió abandonarla!—grito otra

-y solían decir que era la más linda de la ciudad!—grito la primera

-y aun lo soy!—grito Daphne molesta

-JAJAJAJAJAJA—rieron todos

*_Ya lo verán!_* pensó Daphne su meta había cambiado, ella ya no sería la perfección personificada solo por Fred, no ya no. Ahora seria la señorito perfección por ella. Solo por ella.

* * *

><p>Con el paso de los días se obsesiono con su belleza al punto de empezar a ver defectos imaginarios, y empezó a arreglarlos con cirugía, se opero la nariz, los senos, liposucciones, de todo. Casi.<p>

A sus papas no les agrado cuando la vieron con su nueva apariencia, la regañaron y luego le dieron un discurso de lo hermosa que era internamente y también por fuera antes de esto, ella se molesto con ellos y se fue de la casa.

Consiguió un bonito lugar donde vivir, por unos días ya no podía pagar las cirugías ni las cremas ni los cosméticos, así que abandono la universidad.

-tío, quiero que arregles mi parpado, esta caído—

-pero daph, creo que esto ya es demasiado, has operado casi cada parte de tu cuerpo, tos ojos están bien y además…estoy preocupado con tu salud…creo que tienes problemas de autoestima—

-richad! No quiero recibir tus órdenes—le grito a su tío

Ella renuncio, llego a su "casa" a media noche y saco un cuchillo dispuesta a hacer la cirugía que su tío se negó, pero por accidente se daño el ojo, causándole ceguera en el ojo derecho y deformado.

-me rindo…NUNCA SERE PERFECTA!—grito a los cuatro vientos mientras que con el mismo cuchillo empezó a cortarse las venas.

Al día siguiente la policía la encontró en un charco de sangre

* * *

><p>merezco algun comentario?<p> 


	2. Velma

¡Hola! Volví, este fic se sitúa antes del capitulo anterior.

* * *

><p>¿Perfecta?<p>

No.

Era todo menos perfecta.

¿Quería serlo?

No.

Se sentía perfectamente bien tal y como estaba. Con sus gruesas gafas y cabello corto, perfectamente cortado a la altura de sus hombros y prefería mil veces mas; estar preocupada por el próximo examen de calculo, que preocuparse por tener el nuevo labial de moda.

Pero tal vez era hora de un ligero cambio…

* * *

><p>Su cabello había crecido bastante, había cambiado sus gruesas gafas negras por unos sencillos lentes de contacto, mucha gente le decía lo linda que se veía. Pero ella no se sentía así, no se sentía bonita, de cierta manera, se sentía incomoda consigo misma, cosa que nunca había pasado antes.<p>

-¡Mama!-gritó a su madre mientras caminaba en su búsqueda, y si la memoria no le fallaba ella seguiría disfrutando su día de descanso en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa hija?-contesto ella, prestándole atención a la joven prodigio.

-¿Donde están mis lentes?-pregunto alzando sus cejas perfectamente perfiladas.

-Los llevas puestos, querida-le dijo su madre apuntándola

-No estos, los de armazón negro-le dijo dibujando la silueta de los lentes en el aire y prestándole atención a lo que hacía.

-Están guardados en el mueble de la sala, ¿para que los quieres?-le dijo extrañada.

-Me los voy a poner, es que estos no son lo mío-dijo, quitándose los lentes de contacto, para ponerlos en el frasquito (no recuerdo como se llama) donde debían de ir.

-Pero hija, así te vez tan bonita, no te los pongas te vas a ver fea-ese comentario la molesto de sobremanera, ¿Qué, verse bonita era más importante que sentirse bella? ¿Su mama pensaba así? Que decepción.

-Sí mama, me los voy a poner-Dijo yéndose del lugar, dejando a su mama pensando, era su hija, y quería lo mejor para ella.

Velma fue a su habitación, decidida a regresar a su antiguo look, prefería que elogiaran su inteligencia que su apariencia.

Tomo las tijeras de su buró, el largo cabello caía en el piso, hasta quedar a la altura de sus hombros, como antes, tomo sus viejos amigos de negro armazón, y se los puso.

-Ahora sí, me siento perfecta.-dijo mirándose satisfecha en el gran espejo frente a ella, sonriendo.


End file.
